The overall objectives of the total project are: (a) to determine how small molecules and their metabolic products affect the stability and function of hemoglobin and other blood proteins and (b) to develop basic biochemical methods that are applicable to the objectives. Small molecules relevant to this project include drugs, industrial chemicals, and environmental pollutants that cause hemolytic anemia and methemoglobinemia. Research goals for the coming year are: (1) to prepare octaethylverdohemochrome in quantity and to use this material to elucidate the steps in its conversion to octaethylbiliverdin; (2) to isolate and purify verdohemochrome and other intermediates in the conversion of heme to bilirubin; (3) to correlate hematological and pathological findings in chemically indued hemolytic anemia in splenectomized and non-splenectomized rats; (4) to quantify the hemoglobins produced by hamsters during drug-induced hypoxic stress and determine the induction of fetal hemoglobin synthesis; and (5) to complete studies in the binding site of radioactivity from 14C-phenylhydrazine on the globin portion of hemoglobin.